Rising Storm/Chapter 22
Chapter description :Fireheart pads into Bluestar’s den, and the leader looks up as he comes in. The deputy announces that Cloudpaw has returned, and she questions how the apprentice found his way back. Fireheart replies that Ravenpaw told him where he was, but the she-cat doesn’t seem to recall who the black loner is. The ThunderClan deputy awkwardly reminds her about Tigerclaw's former apprentice, but she snaps at him. Bluestar asks why the black cat was in ThunderClan territory, and Fireheart repeats that he came to tell him about Cloudpaw. Bluestar again inquires if the white apprentice is back, and why he’s come. Fireheart says that Cloudpaw was taken against his will by the Twolegs, and she murmurs StarClan sent him home. :Bluestar then demands to know what Ravenpaw’s reaction was to the news of Tigerclaw’s treachery. Fireheart is caught off guard by the question, and stammers that the loner was surprised. Bluestar’s voice is full of regret as she meows that the former apprentice had tried to warn them. The leader questions herself, wondering aloud why she didn’t listen to him. Fireheart comforts her, saying Ravenpaw was only an apprentice then, and Tigerclaw hid his treachery well. Bluestar sighs, mewing that she owes the black loner an apology. She wonders if he’d like to come back to the Clan, but Fireheart states that he’s happy where he is. :Bluestar frets about her wrong judgement on Cloudpaw’s behalf, and the deputy responds that he’ll make a good Clan cat in the end. Fireheart tells her that only she can allow him to come back, and the she-cat asks him why they wouldn’t. The ginger warrior admits that Darkstripe voiced his concerns about the apprentice going back to be a kittypet again. Bluestar eventually concludes that Cloudpaw can stay, and also gives Ravenpaw permission to come on ThunderClan territory as a friend. She tells him to announce the news about Cloudpaw coming back, but Fireheart asks if Darkstripe can be the one to do it. The leader comments that he’s becoming shrewd, before saying the dark warrior can do it. Fireheart mews a farewell to her, and once in the clearing, he sends Darkstripe to Bluestar’s den. The ThunderClan deputy then goes to the fresh-kill pile and picks out a squirrel. On his way to the nettle patch, he stops by the apprentices’ den and tells Cloudpaw that Bluestar said he could stay. The white tom becomes excited, and questions when they can go out to hunt. Fireheart answers that they will go tomorrow, because he’s really tired. He then sternly meows to his apprentice that he’d better not even look over a Twoleg fence again, and Cloudpaw says he understands. :The next evening, Fireheart happily curls up in his nest. He thinks about the training session with Cloudpaw earlier that day, and how the apprentice had listened to every instruction. The deputy hopes that the new behavior will last, before drifting into sleep. Fireheart’s dreams are filled with the looming scenery of the forest, and he tries to call out to someone. His voice his drowned out by the eerie silence, and the tom feels alarmed. Suddenly, Fireheart feels Spottedleaf press against his pelt. He is relieved by her presence, and asks the medicine cat what’s going on. A pair of young Twolegs come running out of the mist, their faces twisted with fear. Spottedleaf then dives away from him, and Fireheart feels terrified. The ThunderClan deputy awakes with a start, and smells something acrid in the air. He leaps to his paws and exits the den, noting that a light is glowing dimly outside. The scent grows stronger, and Fireheart realizes with horror that it’s fire. Characters Major }} Minor *Darkstripe *Cloudpaw *Spottedleaf }} Mentioned *Tigerclaw *Barley }} Notes and references de:Vor dem Sturm/Kapitel 22nl:Voor de storm/Hoofdstuk 22 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Rising Storm Category:The Prophecies Begin arc